


too beautiful to handle

by astrume



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrume/pseuds/astrume
Summary: Sad Changkyun because of No Mercy events. Jooheon becomes his first friend.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212





	too beautiful to handle

**Author's Note:**

> another random drabble i had in the drafts that i wrote in 2019! sad changkyun because why not?  
> 

Changkyun doesn’t know if the tears on his face are or relief or a warning of the things that are to come. He’s confirmed to debut but he can’t exactly feel happy with all the death stares aimed at him. Some of the trainees are glaring at him while others just look resigned. He drops his gaze to the floor, not knowing where to look. Jooheon walks past him and towards Gunhee and he can see Minhyuk’s shoes scuffing past him, his shoulder bumping sharply against his own. Changkyun takes a deep breath - at least he’s going to debut.

-

Sitting with his legs drawn up, Changkyun blows on the ramen, bringing the chopsticks to his mouth. The couch has become like his new home. He’s pretty sure Kihyun has cooked rice and kimchi stew but the atmosphere in the kitchen is bright and he doesn’t want to ruin that. Minhyuk’s loud laughter fills the room at Jooheon’s shitty aegyo and Changkyun smiles in spite of himself. He brings the next mouthful of ramen in his mouth too quickly and lets out a muffled curse as it burns his tongue. Downing the glass of water, he misses as the kitchen falls silent as each of the members look furtively at him. 

“Changkyun-ah,” Hyunwoo starts hesitantly, “Do you want to come eat here?”

Changkyun looks up, startled, and blushes furiously as he notices all six pairs of eyes on him. 

“Ah, no thanks Hyunwoo-ssi. I don’t want to disturb everyone.”

Hyunwoo frowns at the formality, “Hyung is fine, Changkyun.”

Changkyun scowls at himself. Fuck. Another mistake.

“Sorry, hyung. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re still welcome to eat here, Changkyun. You won’t disturb anyone.” Hyunwoo says awkwardly. 

Changkyun takes one look at Minhyuk’s hardened eyes and tight mouth and decides it’s probably for the better if he stays where he is, on the couch in the living room.

-

Changkyun has nightmares.

He dreams of faceless shadows grabbing him and pulling him away from the group. The shadows cover his mouth and he can’t scream for help, let alone warn his members. But he doesn’t think his members care, judging by the way they stand there and watch him be dragged away.  
Mouth open in a small whimper, Changkyun sits up, pressing his bedsheets to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his harsh breathing. He takes slow breaths, reminding himself that it was just a dream and nothing will hurt him. His tears are wiped away with a careless hand and he lays back down, pulling the covers up to his neck.

Jooheon stares at the ceiling.

-

The next day, if anyone does notice Changkyun’s swollen and red eyes, they don’t say anything. The dance practice goes smoothly, he doesn’t get yelled at nor does anyone shoot him angry looks when he messes up. He lies on the floor when it’s over, closing his eyes and trying not to bother any of his group mates.

“Changkyun! It’s time to practice our raps.”

Jooheon starts walking out the door and Changkyun hurriedly stands up, walking after him. He follows behind Jooheon, mentally preparing himself for the one on one with Jooheon. Although it was his best friend that got eliminated, Jooheon is one of the members who is the least hostile towards him. He can only hope that one day Jooheon will treat him like a friend.

They reach the studio and Changkyun nervously sits down next to Jooheon on the chairs. He grabs the papers with the lyrics on them and shuffles them around awkwardly. Jooheon clears his throat and Changkyun jumps, turning to look at him. There’s a small, fond smile on Jooheon’s face but Changkyun’s too busy trying to not die of embarrassment to notice it. 

“Changkyun.”

“Y-yes hyung?”

“I want to apologise.”

Changkyun blinks in confusion, looking up at Jooheon. 

“For what?”

Jooheon smiles sadly, noticing that Changkyun looks genuinely confused.

“For being a terrible hyung and a terrible person.”

Changkyun starts to wave it off, saying that he isn’t but Jooheon interrupts him.

“No, Changkyun, listen to me. I know I’ve been horrible. I’ve ignored you and I should have been there for you but I wasn’t. I don’t expect you to forgive me but I just want you to know that I will change and I will be there as a hyung for you. Okay?”

Changkyun can only look at Jooheon for a few seconds before his eyes start to well up and Jooheon coos at the sight, opening his arms for the distressed makane. There’s a split second of hesitation but Changkyun launches out of his chair and into Jooheon’s lap. Jooheon ends up with a sniffling maknae cuddled up on his lap and wraps his arms tightly around Changkyun. He’s never going to let Changkyun go.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading??? comment if you have any requests/ideas for any hurt/comfort for any groups :D  
> Monbebe, stay strong <3


End file.
